Plushie Madness!
by Eden Raid
Summary: Colette ordered something and finally received it.But the problem is, the delivery is bothering everyone to their limits.Can Colette and the others handle and survive the horror of Colette's deliveries?Rated for language.
1. Colette's box

Remember, kiddies, in fanfictions, people can have different kind of personalities than from their original ones. You'll see a whole lot of difference mostly in Colette and everyone in her party. So remember it; they're very different from their original selves except for the fact that Colette is an klutz!

"Hey, Lloyd, lookie!" Colette yelled as she ran in Lloyd's direction.

"Colette watch out, you're going to-"

"OW!"

"Fall..." Lloyd completed a bit too late as Colette fell to the ground.

Colette shook her head as she stood up and ran over to Lloyd. She stared at him with her huge eyes and was jumping up and down with joy. Lloyd was dumbfounded as he saw her hands behind her back.

"Guess what, guess what!" She yelled.

"Ow, Colette. Stop yelling. Anyway, what?" Lloyd asked.

"Lookie, lookie, lookie!" Colette ignored Lloyd's request of quieting as she shoved an wooden box into his chest, that was bigger than Colette's head itself.

"Um, what is this, Colette?" He asked.

"Stupid, open the box!" She yelled furiously.

"Fine, fine!" He yelled back.

Lloyd opened the box's lid, and was about to see what was in the box, but then saw an cardboard that was probably used to keep the objects inside safe. He removed the cardboard and saw another cardboard. He also removed that one. Then there was another carboard, and Lloyd removed it. Then another. Then another. Then another. Then another. Then another. Then anoth-

"JESUS CHRIST, HOW MANY OF THESE FLIPPIN' CARBOARDS ARE THERE!" Lloyd roared as he threw the box down.

"Lloyd, my box!"

"It's just an box, dammit!" He yelled in an reply.

Colette's bottom lip started quivering, and Lloyd regretted what he had done. She covered her face with her hands, then uncovered it, and exploded.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" She wailed and bawled.

"Ahhhhh!" Lloyd replied as he covered his ears.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Colette continued as Lloyd picked up the box.

"I'm sorry, Colette, I'm sorry!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"I SAID I'M SORRY GODDAMN IT!" Lloyd yelled.

Around twenty minutes later, Colette's foot was on Lloyd, who was lying on the ground face first. He slowly turned his face, and looked at Colette, who had stopped her wailing and bawling.

"Colette, lift your foot up, NOW." He emphasized.

"Why?"

"Because you're really heavy, dammit!"

"WHAT?" She screamed as she stomped on Lloyd's back, then grinded it very hard.

"COLETTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lloyd yelled as he tried to get out from under her.

"Then take it back, take it back!" Colette yelled as Genis came out from nowhere in particular.

"Why are you two so loud, dang it!" Genis said furiously.

"It's all Lloyd!" Colette replied.

"Colette... it hurts..." Lloyd muttered.

Genis saw an box next to Colette which was half destroyed and walked over to it, and picked it up. He took a look at the box and looked at Colette, asuming it was hers.

"Hey, Colette, what's this?"

"Are you interested! Then why not take a look at it!" Colette said excitedly jumping in joy again.

"Er, okay..." Genis replied as he opened the box.

When Genis opened the box, there was an cardboard inside it and he removed it. There was another one, and he also removed that one. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And anoth-

"JESUS CHRIST, HOW MANY OF THESE FREAKIN' CARDBOARDS ARE THERE!" Genis roared.

-repeat of history-

"Colette, get off..." Genis begged as Colette grinded his back even harder.

"YOW!" He yelled.

"Colette, you should stop, dammit." Lloyd requested.

"Then open the box without losing temper and see what is inside." She demanded.

"Alright." Lloyd replied as he slowly opened the box.

There was another cardboard, and he removed it again. Lloyd continued this and then finally, there was an piece of paper that meant that there were no more cardboards. He was relieved, and was only to discover tons of pieces of papers.

"Goddammit... how many more are there!" Lloyd thought as he made an odd expression, only to make Colette grind Genis harder.

"Colette, please!" Genis begged.

"Not until Lloyd opens and sees what's inside!" Colette demanded.

"Lloyd, hurry up or I'll personally kill you!" Genis urged furiously.

"Okay, okay... geesh, everyone's against me today." Lloyd complained.

"Stop complaining and yapping and open it!" Colette yelled.

"Colette, STOP!" Genis screamed.

"Open it, Lloyd!" Colette yelled.

After almost ten minutes of removing the paper, and Colette grinding Genis' back, he reached the final paper, and removed it. There, Lloyd saw an piece of paper saying, 'delivery' and Colette's name as he finally removed the paper, and saw an one last cardboard. Lloyd hesitated to remove it, but then was urged by-

"Lloyd, I'll kill you or open that box!" Genis yelled.

"Okay, okay." Lloyd replied.

Lloyd removed the final cardboard, and saw an...


	2. Manual packet

"Instruction manual guide...?" Lloyd muttered as he picked it up.

"The instruction manual guide for the plushie 2.0 talking version packet. How the hell is this name so long!" Lloyd shouted as he opened it, and read it carefully.

-The instruction manual guide for the plushie 2.0 talking version packet-

If any of the questions are not answered, please contact us by mailing us at Triet.

Manual for Plushie Genis

1.

Answer: Entertain it

Consenquence if not done: It will tie you to an ceiling and hit you as an piniata

2.

Answer: Do as it tells you to

Consenquence if not done: It will cast indignation on you

3.

Answer: Keep it in the usual cloths-do not change

Consenquence if not done: It will go rabid and try to kill you

Manual for Plushie Colette

1.

Answer: Keep it spoiled

Consenquence if not done: It will bawl and wail loudly

2.

Answer: When told to open something, do so

Consenquence if not done: Will grind you with an knife

3.

Answer: Do not show scary movies to it

Consenquence if not done: Will freak out and chew your fingers off with fright

Manual for Plushie Lloyd

"WHAT THE HELL?" Lloyd screamed as he read his name on the paper, but continued to read on.

1.

Answer: Do not take away hair-gel

Consenquence if not done: Will get red eyes and chase you down to the end of earth

3.

Answer: Don't get it too close to Plushie Colette

Consenquence if not done: It will get steaming red and burn down the entire area in range

4.

Answer: Don't swear in front of it

Consenquence if not done: It will break into an swearing spree, annoying you to death

Manual for Plushie Raine

1.

Answer: Don't get it too close to ruins or such

Consenquence if not done: Will go crazy and will never leave place

2.

Answer: Keep the artifacts that belongs to plushie alone

Consenquence if not done: Will go rabid and cast ray, photon and whatnot

3.  
Answer: Supply it with books

Consenquence if not done: It will go tearing down the house or village looking for one

Manual for Plushie Kratos

"The hell! Dad!" Lloyd commented again as Colette frowned.

"Lloyd!"

"Oh, right!"

1.

Answer: Keep it in usual Cruxis outfit

Consenquence if not done: Will attempt to search for it and destroy everything in order to reach it

2.

Answer: Don't get monsters near it

Consenquence if not done: It will try to fight it off, but will probably get chewed in half considering it's small

3.

Answer: Don't mess with hair or body

Consenquence if not done: Will cut you in half-has strength to do so

"This manual is plain crazy! What kind of manual is this!" Lloyd exclaimed as Colette sighed.

"Just open the last cardboard and see what's in it!"

"It's plushies, right?"

"Open it anyway!" Colette screamed her lungs out as Genis covered his ears, but poor Lloyd wasn't able to, for he was holding the box.

"I will right now, dammit!" He exclaimed as he slowly opened the box once more!

-Grrr, I hate cliffhangers! Ideas would be nice! Which manual for which plushie did you like best?-


	3. Inside the box

The next thing Lloyd was doing after he removed the cardboard was trying to tug something away from his face, "Get this thing away from me, DAMMIT!" He shriked, and Colette lifted her foot away from Genis, who began to crawl in rapid speed to his house.

"You're so mean, Lloyd! That's my Genis plushie!" Colette bawled as Genis quickly turned his head, then began to scuttle away in a entirely different speed that got him all the way to the other side of the village in about five seconds.

"What's so special about these damn plushies in the first place, Colette?" Lloyd questioned as Colette's eyes began to flame with anger and ferocity.

"GIVE ME MY PLUSHIE! YOU'RE SO MEAN TO HIM!" Screeching even louder, Colette yanked the Genis plushie out of Lloyd's face, leaving a red mark on where the plushie had been tugging earlier.

Rubbing his cheek, Lloyd got up and puffed up the same cheek, walking away to his house. Surprisingly enough, when he went to his house, Genis was on the ground, panting for breath. Raising a brow, he went over to him.

"Yo, what in the hells are you doing here?" Lloyd asked as Genis nearly smacked him across the face, almost like Raine, in exact.

"What'd you do that for!" The brown haired swordsman complained as the silver haired half-elf got up, anger filling him.

"Goodness and gracious, because of you, I practically got a hole in my stomach from Colette's foot!" Genis pouted and shouted as Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"Genis, Colette was on TOP of me. She's, like, practically 300 pounds man!"

Genis sighed, "She's around 90 pounds, you idiot."

Ignoring the smart 'know-it-all', Lloyd went through the cupard, looking for something to eat as he discovered that the whole entire shelf was empty. Looking at another set of shelf, he discovered soon that it, too, was empty. He checked another; empty. Again another; nada. Cursing under his breath in frustration, Lloyd slumped down to the chair in his room, complaining for food.

"I want foooooooooooooooooooooooooooood!" He moaned as Genis came up the stairs.

"Well, SORRY, but this was all that was IN this house!" He had a crummy meal in his hands, and Lloyd backed away.

"Whoa, are you trying to poison me!" He shouted in a questioning tone as Genis shook his head.

He sighed once more, "I tried to make food from this house, but all you had pretty much that was edible was a small piece of bread and that sort of stuff!"

Soon enough, Lloyd had snatched the food from Genis in a split second, and wofled the food down. Shocked, the half-elf made his way towards Lloyd, and smacked his back, causing a loud echo through the whole entire forest. Lloyd looked up at Genis.

"What was that for!"

"Idiot! I said I TRIED to make food, and just as I was about to tell you more, you TOOK it! Do you even know who exactly made the food before I tried fixing it up!" Lloyd looked up,

"Who?"

Genis smacked his forehead, "Raine made it... and then I tried to make it look better..."

Suddenly, Lloyd began choking on his food as he began to choke for air. Genis continously smacked the swordsman's back to help him, but mainly because he wished for revenge, and was rather smacking him harder than needed. Most of the time, Lloyd almost fell out of his balcony, and if he didn't, his head smashed into the balcony's wooden fence. Soon enough, the swordsman threw Genis off the balcony, who landed with a loud thud, and then casted indignation on Lloyd.

"Are you guys HERE!" Came a shrieking voice as Lloyd began to shiver, along with Genis, who wasn't able to control himself.

"Colette." They both muttered in unison as a certain blonde haired female strolled down happily with plushies on her shoulder, head, everywhere.

"Meet Plushie Lloyd, Lloyd!" She waved the doll in front of Lloyd's face.

"What the hell are you saying, Colette?" He replied, confused of her saying two names at once in consecutive.

"LOOKIE!" She raised the doll so high that it nearly smacked Lloyd's cheek.

"This is..." Lloyd grabbed the plushie from Colette, and raised it up to see something that caused his eyes to widen.

"ME?" Lloyd yelled.


End file.
